Star Crossed Twins
by Superstrangespaztwins
Summary: "Hey, Frosty! Got any Advil?" "You really should learn to control your temper, Alexis..." "Do I have a soul? I want to know if I still have a soul." "We all cheered and the worst day of my life began." R
1. Prologue

**Disclamer: **We peoples, sadly, do not own Kingdom Hearts. SquareEnix does. Nor (Yes. I just said "nor". So what?) do we own Air Gear, Twilight, Naruto, Bleach OR Vampire Knight... Yeah. -_-" It sucks to be us. Haha.

* * *

Prologue

James looked across at his mate, Victoria. He needed blood, but there wasn't anyone to be found. He had gone all the way across the country, looking for someone's blood, as delicious smelling as Isabella Swan's. Well, now Isabella Cullen, to be more precise.

"We're already in Texas", he thought. "One would think, that someone would have good blood."

"Can you pick up a scent", Laurent asked him. "I don't think there's anyone around here."

James smelled the air, long and deep. He shook his head. "Nope. No one."

"Its okay", Victoria said, gently touching his shoulder. "There has to be somebody in this world that has the same blood."

"I know", James replied. "I need to find someone...now", he thought to himself. He smelled the air again.

"Got one!"

"Finally", Laurent and Victoria said together.

This was the greatest blood he'd smelled in weeks. And it easily rivaled Bella's. He took off running in the direction of the scent.

"You picked a good one, James", Victoria smiled sweetly at him. "The best in ages."

James grinned a cocky grin. "That's what I do." This girl's blood was magnificent. It smelled very...floral.

"Do you know where she is, James", Laurent asked.

He thought for a minute. "She's in a small town. Wills Point. Its a few miles from here."

"A few miles in human?"

"Vampire", they all said together.

He wanted this one to be special... He needed something to make her sleep. "I'll be back," he stated, then ran in the other direction. Then, something occured to him.

"Huh", he thought. "Its December 31st. Happy New Year... Autumn."

* * *

"Vexen, is the potion ready?"

The fourth Organization member nodded from his throne. "Yes, Superior. The potion should incapacitate her and turn her into a Nobody."

A satisfied smirk formed on the Organization leader's face. "Good.. Axel, Leaxeus, the both of you shall retrieve the target at midnight. Prepare and leave in an hour." A dark threatening shadow fell across his features, "Do not fail or you will be turned into Dusks."

The Silent Hero nodded while the Flurry of Dancing Flames grimaced, mumbling "Yes, Superior..."

It was quiet for a moment before Xemnas spoke in an official tone. "You're dismissed."

The three of them left without another word.

"Soon, Kingdom Hearts will be in our grasps with both the key of light and the key of twilight in our hands... See you soon... Alexis."

* * *

**Well, there you have it. Our first "chapter". Although, we don't think that a prologue is really considered a chapter... Oh, well. Nobody cares. Please, please, please review! We'll see ya later. ^^**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: **We don't own Kingdom Hearts blah, blah, blah. It's not fair. We don't get to own Air Gear, Twilight, Naruto, Bleach or Vampire Knight. +snaps+ Daaarn...

**Quote of the Chapter: "I seldom end up where I wanted to go, but almost always end up where I need to be." ~Douglas Adams**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Hey, help me out", I called from across the room. I was trying to zip up my lavender, chifon dress for the New Year's party at my friend Janet's house.

" 'Kay, hold on", replied my twin sister, Alex. She pulled the last lace on her Converse, then walked over to me. I pulled my perfectly curled, long, brown hair over my shoulder. "You do know we have to leave in ten minutes, right", she said as she pulled the zipper up.

"I know. It takes this long to look this good." I spun twice for effect.

"You need to hurry. I swear, the next time Janet texts me, asking us where we are, my phone is gonna explode." She shook her Blackberry in the air.

"Hold on. I gotta out in my shoes." I quickly walked over to the closet, opened the double doors, and grabbed my silver stilletos.

"Hurry up...", Alex said, tapping her foot impateintly.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Relax. We'll make it in time." I slipped on the last strap and stood up. I shook my nerves loose and grabbed my silver clutch. I had to impress tonight. Almost the entire school was goin' to be there. Tonight, I'd break up with Bryan, and share the New Year's kiss with somebody else. I tousled my hair once more and took one last look in the mirror. "Ok, lets go."

"Finally!" She stood up and headed for the door. But just then, Elliot, our older brother, burst into our room.

"Y'all ready yet?" He sounded strange. Not weird stange but like...he was being nice. I smirked as I listened to Alex's thoughts.

"Oh. My. God. He's being nice? To ME! Ahhhhhh! The world's comin' to an end! We're are all gonna diiiiiie!" But she shook it off (suprisingly) and said, "Yeah. We are", mimicking his tone. I sighed. They were at it again. Nagging, bickering, blah, blah...blah...blah.

"Will both of you shut up s o we can go", I yelled over them.

"Says you", Alex muttered, "the girl who took two hours to get ready."

I sighed again. "Like I said before, sis...it takes time to look this good."

Elliot smirked. "Well", he said chuckling, "you may need a few more hours."

"Oh, whatever...!" I slapped his chest on the way out the door. "C'mon, Alex", I said walking down the stairs.

"I'm right behind you, Autumn", a sarcastic tone in her voice. She saw our mother at the bottom of the staircase. Her short, blonde hair looked very glossey. Probably some new product that promised to cover gray hairs from Pantene. But still, it could do without all the oil.

Beside her was my older sister, and Elliot's twin, Stephanie. But she liked to be called Stephan. she was out-going like me but hated dresses and the color pink like Alex. Her dark auburn hair made her heart-shaped face more defined. She was wearing a tight Aeropostale shirt and dark skinny jeans. I studied her clothes and silently gave her a rating of 8.5. I almost tripped and cursed at myself for not paying attention.

"Walk much, klutz?"

I looked back at Alex. "Shut up."

She shrugged. I rolled my eyes. Mom smiled.

"I can't believe you guys made me wear a dress", Alex said grimly.

"I think you look beautiful, Alexis", Mom grinned.

"Mom..."

Everyone else finished her sentence, "You know she likes to be called Alex."

"I don't care. I named her Alexis and that's what I'm gonna call her", a small pout creeping across her face. Mom never did give up easily. In fact, she hated the name Alex. But we called her that anyway...

"Marina", I called, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing", she came from the kitchen with a home-made moonpie in her hand. The silver-haired, eleven-year-old, was standing in the doorway in her pajamas.

Mom sighed, giving her a look, "Do you not listen to me at all?"

"Huh", she said looking away from my shoes. Everyone snickered.

"Nevermind."

She smiled. "I like your dress, Autumn." She looked at Alex. "I see you decided to tackle your feminie side."

Alex lunged at her. "I'm about to tackle you!" I held her back while Marina ran up the stairs.

"Hope ya have fun", she called over her shoulder.

Alex turned and glared at me. She walked out the door. I didn't see the problem with the dress. It was black, her favorite color, and was strapless. I gave Mom a hug good-bye and walked out after her. She was pouting in the Escalade. I opened the door and hopped inside. She kept glaring at me. I couldn't take it anymore. I busted out laughing.

"What?" She was sending me death glares. I continued laughing. "What?"

"I can't believe that you would think that I'd make you wear a dress in public", I said between laughs. I held up her favorite pair of jeans and a black tank top.

Her face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Thank you soooooo much! I love you!" She reached over and hugged me. Elliot and Stephan stepped in the car.

"What's with all the love", Stephan smirked. "I thought you were mad."

"Not anymore", Alex and I said insync. I reached over the console and turned up the radio.

"Sit down", Elliot yelled. "You're gonna get me pulled over!"

I sat back down and started singing off-key to the sing that was playing.

Elliot held his ears. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"Put your hands on the wheel", Stephan yelled. "You're gonna get pulled over for that. I don't feel like dying today!"

Elliot put his hands back on the wheel and Alex and I snickered. We looked at each other. "Lol, smiley face. Lol, smiley face!"

Stephan looked at us and Elliot looked through the mirroir. There was a long silence... Then we busted out laughing. Elliot parked the car on the side of the road and we stepped out. We guarded the door while Alex changed. She hit the window and I stepped out of the way.

"Can we go now", Elliot asked.

"Oh, please", Stephan said. "You just wanna see Janet." And I knew she was right. Elliot had a major crush on her. It was alittle creepy because I knew Janet liked him too. I don't know why he won't ask her out. Although, he does have issues. I knew Alex was listening to my thoughts. She looked kinda disgusted at the thought of them dating. But I understood her perspective. Our best friend going out with our older brother. Well, at least we wouldn't have to see him as often...

Anywaaaay, I walked up the long driveway to the entrance. Alex followed close behind me. I knocked on the big (300-year-old looking) wooden door. Janet peered from behind it. She was wearing a small, pink, short, over-the-shoulder dress. Of course, Alex had somethin' smart-alecy to say...or think.

"Ew", she thought. "A pink dress. Wonderful. I'm in flippin' 'Hello Kitty Land'. But whatever. I can't be judgemental... Maybe."

I sighed with a small smirk playing on my lips. Janet opened the door. She looked happy, excited, angry, and relieved all at the same time.

"You finally made it", she squealed/yelled. "Where in hell have you been?"

"Miss "Princess" over here wouldn't hurry her butt up", Alex said amusingly.

I sighed. Did I have to say it again? Nah, I shouldn't waste my breath. "Sorry", I said shrugging.

"Never mind that", she motioned us in. "Get your butts inside. You shouldn't be standing here in the cold."

We all walked in together. We stared in amazment. The walls were decorated with silver drapes. The tables around the space were covered in navy cloth. Almost as navy as mine and Alex's eyes. On top of the tables were notebook-sized mirrors. On the mirrors, were fishbowls filled about three-fourths to the top with water and had small cherry blossoms floating in them. Small cyrstals were surronding the bowls. I looked at the black walls, that smelled like spray paint. I didn't care.

"Wow", I uttered. "This looks great."

"I know, right?" Janet bounced a little. "It didn't take much effort though." She looked over her shoulder. "Oh", she nudged me with her elbow. "Here comes Bryan." She sent me a devilish smile.

I couldn't help but grin back. Bryan was the school's blonde-haired, blue-eyed, all American boy. He just finished football and the news was, he was gonna try out for track. He was also the school's biggest pervert. He went through girls like a five-year-old goes through Christmas presents. And his newest toy? Me. He was my boyfriend. I cheered for him on the side-lines at all his Friday night football games. We had many make-out sessions, mostly after those games. Especially when they won. Now, we hardly ever saw each other. I really didn't care. I knew his plan. He was gonna try to "have his way with me" and move on to screw the next girl. So, I'd rather hang out with my sisters then my pervy boy-toy.

"Hey! What up girl", he said, kissing my cheek.

I faked a smile. "Nothin'. Shopping and cooking."

Alex smirked. "Mostly shopping...wasting money...but whatever."

I stuck my tounge out at her and she copied me.

"That's cool", he looked at Janet. "Have you seen Lucas?"

"I think he's outside. He's probably doin' karoke."

"Oh, God. I better get him before he makes a fool of himself."

As if on cue, Katie ran in. "OMG! Lucas is out there singing "Grease Lightning" and throwing his clothes everywhere!"

"Too late", Alex and I said together.

Bryan cursed under his breath and ran out after her.

I let out a deep breath. "What. Ever."

"What", Janet asked.

"He's just getting on my nerves. I'm breakin' up with him tonight."

"Ooooooh", Janet nodded. "I see. Well, anyway", Janet picked up a bottle of Coke, popped the lid, and held it in the air, "Lets get this party started!"

We all cheered and best and worst day of my life began.

"Ok, everyone", Janet stood up on the coffee table to get everyone's attention. "Come gather 'round the TV. Its almost tiiiime."

Everyone came around the TV. It was about midnight.

"Ok. Here are the rules", she said after everyone settled down. "At midnight, exactly, girls, you HAVE to kiss the person to your left."

I looked to my left. Oh, great. I have to kiss another girl. Janet looked down to me, smiled, and mouthed "Sorry".

I forced a small eyeroll. I couldn't stay mad at her.

Janet started the countdown. "60, 59, 58, 57..."

Oh, squash. This is goin' to be interesting. I've never kissed another girl before. "46, 45, 44, 43..."

I mean, this is probably gonna destroy my rep. "38, 37, 36, 34..."

Its not like I went around, kissing girls to let guys have their moment of horny-ness. "25, 24, 23, 22, 21..."

But it apparently didn't matter... At least to Janet anyway. "17, 16, 15, 14, 13..."

Here it goes. Probably the most embarrasing moment of my life. "7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" And I pecked her lips and laughed.

Of course, Alex was laughing her butt off. I rolled my eyes at her. "Some sister you are", I yelled over the cheering.

"Haha. Very funny."

It was a new year. Finally 2010. A new decade... It would be a new beginning. But this new beginning was very tiring.

I looked over at her and yawned. "I'm going to the car." She nodded. I weaved my way through the crowd and finally made it outside.

When I did, I saw Bryan. Kissing Nichole.

He saw me and immediatly stopped. He let go of her and started jogging towards me. "Autumn!"

I raised my hand, stopping him. "I don't care. We've been over." When I continued, I couldn't help but imagine his face. He was confused, suprised, and heart-broken.

To be honest, I didn't care. I knew it was cruel, but I was tired. I would call him tomorrow and explain everything to him. All I was focused on was getting to the car and going to sleep.

The walk down the driveway seemed like it would never end and was relieved when I found the silver Escalade. Thankfully, Elliot was stupid enough to leave the car unlocked. I never thought his idiotness would work out in my favor. I layed down on the gray seat and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

I slept for about twenty minutes when I heard the door open. It was probably Alex checking on me. Then I felt an abnormally cold arm wrap around me. I looked up to see a dangerously beautiful face. He smiled a cocky smile and out a finger to his lips.

Terrified, I struggled against him. But he was way too strong. He held me down easily and kissed my neck.

I screamed. He smirked.

"I'm sorry", he said in a smooth, buttery voice. He pulled out a small syringe. I struggled even harder.

"Let me go!"

He laughed. I felt the needle prick my skin and he carried me out of the car.

"I love you sis", I thought. "Tell mom, Stephan, Marina, even Elliot, that I love them too. I can't fight back...he's too strong." My heart was racing. My vision was becoming blotchy and gray around the edges. My blood was pumping through my body and I felt adrenaline pulsing through me.

But I couldn't feel any part of me. "I'm sorry", I whispered. I was in his arms and he was running.

And I blacked out.

**

* * *

**

Ok, this was one of the easiest chapters cuz I've been working on it since January! Now, I just have to wait for Alex (Patricia) to finish her chapter. Yay. She has extreme writer's block soooo... It might be awhile. Well, please review and you geeeeeet... FREE VIRTUAL CHOCOLATE! And if you don't like chocolate we have virtual grapes. Hehe -^^-


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: We don't own Kingdom Hearts/Air Gear/Twilight/Naruto... You get the picture. **

**Quote of the Chapter:**

**"I know God will not give me anything I can't handle. I just wish he didn't trust me so much." -Mother Teresa**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

"Uhhhhhg…", I groaned. I opened my eyes. "Ah!" Yeah, that's bright. I squinted my eyes painfully, trying to get my surroundings to into focus. And despite my muscles screaming in protest, I sat up.

My head was throbbing and every part if my body was in complete agony. But the question was, why? I reached up to hold the back of my head. "Huh?" Why are there bandages around my head?

I bowed my head in concentration. What happened yesterday? I frowned at the white sheets in front of me. I huffed in frustration. "Damn it! Why can't I remember?" I had nearly shouted, racking my brain for the information. I thought back to yesterday morning.

* * *

****Flashback****

"-lexis. Alexis. Alexis Demay Mason! Ugh! Why the hell is she such a deep sleeper?" I heard an annoying voice shout. It was my 17 year old brother, Elliot. God, he's more annoying the Naruto on coffee! (And that's saying something!)

I covered my head with my pillow. "Ughhhhh… go the hell away Elliot." I growled, my voice a little muffled by the pillow.

I heard, said idiot brother, growl/huff in frustration and I grinned, my eyes closed in attempt to go back to my dreams of Agito... Haha! Just kidding! But I did want to go back to my Air Gear dream.

Then I heard an evil chuckle. Uh-oh. That **can't** be good, I thought. I heard Elliot leave. What is he up to? I got out of bed, and stuffed my covers with my pillow and hid behind the door to mine, and my twin sister, Autumn's bedroom.

Elliot came back into the room, carrying a bucket.

"Elliot, **what are **you doing", my twin said, tapping her foot in the doorway.

"Wakin' up Alex", he replied quietly without facing her, grinning like the idiot he is.

My sister scoffed and I could imagine her shaking her head. "Don't blame me when she kills you", she told him, but I didn't hear her leave.

She better be blockin' the door so he can't run, I thought. I mean, Autumn's my sis, but she doesn't pass up a show. (Meaning Elliot's death, no matter what.)

'Water boy' (he has a bucket full of ice cold water, so…) tiptoed over to my bed, focusing on nothing but being sneaky. (He better be cuz the pillow's a VERY light sleeper.)

I sighed quietly and stepped out from behind the door. I saw Autumn grin out of the corner of my eye and I held a finger to my lips. I stealthily snuck up behind him and whispered in his ear. "Whatcha doin'?"

You could have heard his scream on the other side of the street. The bucket flew in the air and just as it came down, I took a BIG step back.

And what happened to Elliot, you ask? Trust me, I wish I had a camera when the bucket dumped onto Elliot's head. The look on his face was priceless!

Autumn and I broke into a fit a giggles, which turned into laughter you could have heard four blocks down the street. We were rolling on the floor laughing our heads off, I mean, who wouldn't?

"Would you", I laughed, "like a side of epic", I giggled almost psychotically, "with that fail?" My twin sister and I broke down into another fit of giggles.

"Nice one, sis", my twin giggled. All I could do was nod. (Guess why.)

Elliot growled. "Are you two done?"

We got up and nodded, me wiping my tears of laughter out of my royal blue eyes. Just hen, our little sister, Marina, walked by the door and saw Elliot. The little eleven-year-old starred at him. "You think Elliot would've stopped wetting his pants by now", the silver-haired teen commented bluntly then kept walking.

I looked at my twin and she looked back. We grinned at each other and snorted, and broke down laughing for the third time this morning. Sure enough, there was a big wet spot on the front of his jeans.

Elliot growled again. "I thought you guys said you were done!"

We giggled. "Apparently not", we said insync.

Elliot glared at the two of us.

Autumn sat up, still giggling a little, and looked at me. "Hey sis…"

"Yeah?"

"We still haven't rated this yet."

"Oh yeah", I exclaimed. "I almost forgot!"

Autumn gave me a look. "Almost? You wouldn't have remembered if I hadn't said anything!"

I pouted/scowled at her. "Yeah, yeah, whatever!" I stood up and so did Autumn.

She looked at me. "I give him a ten for comedy."

I nodded. "Yeah, and I say a zero for stealth."

Autumn giggled and Elliot's glare darkened, he looked ready to kill me. All he needed was a knife.

I looked at my brother and sighed dramatically. "Fine. I** guess** I can bump it up to a .5."

Elliot growled, knowing I was messing with him.

I gave him a smile. "I also give him a three for deviance and a two for courage."

Autumn looked at me. "Why two? He was pretty brave, considering you've got a bat in here."

"I would've given him a six, but screaming like a little girl ruined it", I told her with a smirk. She snickered.

Elliot finally snapped. He went over to my closet and got my bat.

"Oh, crap", Autumn and I said in unison, our navy eyes wide with fear. We bolted from the room, Elliot close behind, the bat above his head. Looks like he didn't need the knife.

* * *

****End Flashback****

I shook my head from the memory, a smile on my face. But that wasn't what I was looking for. The fog in my mind was starting to clear. "Oh yeah…" Autumn and I went to Janet's New Year's party.

Everything came back in an overwhelming flood. Autumn making me wear a **DRESS** (That one made me poed.), the party, Autumn getting taken (that tripled my poedness….. Is that a word?) **Me** getting taken by those guys in cloaks… Speaking of the Jerks in Black…

I looked around the room. Solid white. No color at all. That's just weird. It reminded me of…

"Organization XIII's castle…!"

The sound of clapping filled the room.

My head shot up and I looked (glared) at the tall redhead in the door. I, being the Kingdom Hearts fan that I was, knew exactly who it was.

Organization XIII's Number VIII, Axel.

"I'm surprised you figured it out", he told me in a light hearted tone.

"What do you want, Pyro", I barked.

Said, fire-lover looked hurt. "I just wanted to check our new little wolf pup."

"Wrong room!"

He chuckled and shook his head. He tapped the top of it. "Is it?"

Out of instinct, I slowly reached up to the top of my head. I could only imagine the look of shock on my face. There were wolf ears on my head! "What'd y'all do to me", the smallest bit of Southern twang had entered my voice, like it almost always did.

Intrigue sparkled in his eyes and his replay was nonchalant. "The potion Vexen made didn't work correctly. It did this instead of turning you into a Nobody."

I groaned, my head falling into one hand. "I feel like I'm in a bad crossover."

Axel threw a black outfit on the bed. "There's your clothes…" And he walked out of the room.

I got out of the bed. I was in the same tank top and jeans like last night. Me being me, I looked behind me… and to let out a sigh of relief. No tail.

I turned back to the clothes Axel had left. It was a pair of cargo pants, a black t-shirt, a large black cloak, and black boots. The normal Organization uniform. I tore the sleeves of the shirt and went into the bathroom that was on my left. A closer inspection of the pants showed that they had about seven pockets total, five on the front, the normal two in the back. I smirked. Nice.

I came out of the bathroom in the uniform, cloak hood up, just as Axel came in.

"We're having a meeting."

I raised an eyebrow. "I care why?"

"You got questions, dontcha?"

"Thank you Professor Duh for taking Captain Obvious' place in our time of need." A smirk had made its way onto my face, my eyes flashing deviously from under the almost too big hood.

He ignored me. "Well, this meeting is where you'll get your answers!" He gave me a look. "Weren't your eyes green? They're gold now."

I shrugged. So now eyes change color… WTF?

The redhead sighed. "Come on, follow me." Then walked out into the hall.

I followed him quietly, looking around the hall for something interesting. Boredom sucks…

I ended up counting how many steps we took to get to the meeting. 4,123, 4,124, 4,125, 4,126… Me being me, I ran into Axel when he made a sudden stop at two big white doors.

He looked back at me with a smirk.

I glared at him with a small, irritated growl. And all he did was open the door.

My face was the picture of boredom as I walked in. like everything else I've seen, the room was white. It had very throne-like, white chairs up against the walls, height ranging from about sixteen feet to thirty feet tall. Each chair held an Organization member. I noticed, with slight confusion, fourteenth member standing off to the side.

"So nice of you to join us… Alex." It was a calm almost soothing type voice. Xemnas.

I smiled sweetly at the member in the highest chair, flipping him off. "So nice of you to give me the chance…" My smile turned into a devilish grin. "Mansex."

I heard several members snicker while Axel almost fell out of his chair laughing.

Xemnas (Mansex) growled. "Silence!"

The room went as quiet as a graveyard. I rolled my eyes and snorted. Wow… That's actually kinda sad…

Mansex turned a cold glare on me which I returned just as fiercely. And the next words that came out of his mouth surprised everyone.

"Shut up you little asshat!"

I raised an eyebrow at him, my head tilted slightly open. I wasn't sure if I should laugh or kick his butt for that (or at least try). Eh, I could laugh about it later.

Before I really noticed what I was doing, I snapped my fingers. There was a small explosion that sent Xemnas into the air, gravity causing his head to barely miss the ceiling (daaaarn...). A wide, goofy, satisfied grin spread across my face as the, now descending, Nobody plummeted to the ground.

I can laugh about this later too.

Five seconds later, Xemnas hit the ground on his back with a painful-sounding thud that almost made me feel sorry.

I snickered.

Almost.

I leisurely walked over to the shallow hole that Xemnas had created and bent over it with a smug and triumphant chesire grin. The room was silent except the occasional pained groan from Xemnas.

"1. I am NOT an asshat. 2. You're a dumbass", I told Mansex in a slightly mocking tone.

He glared at me for that one. He picked himself up off the ground and snapped his fingers.

I could only manage a questioningly raised eyebrow for a moment before a scaring, scorching pain went through me. It felt like I was in an electric chair, or like I was wearing a violent dog obedience collar. My legs gave out and I fell to my knees, unable to stand under the unbearable, white-hot pain. I caught myself on shakey arms, my breath coming in short, ragged gasps.

I could feel his eyes on my crumpled figure, staring at me with sick amusement.

I glared at the floor.

No matter how much I want to, I won't scream.

Another snap. The pain doubled.

My arms were numb; they'd give out any minute.

I won't scream. The phrase had become a mantra in my mind, the only thing real in my world other than the pain. It seemed to go on forever and my vision was failing, black seeping into the edges of my eyes, when I heard an icy voice, the pain clouding my mind making it just a jumble of noise, and the pain ended.

I fell on my back in relief, and laid there on the title floor. All I could manage to do was glare at the Nobody leader and try to get my breathing under control; I was too wiped out to do anything else.

Damn...I'd love nothing more than to wipe that smirk off his face. Smug...gay bastard. The last thing I heard before I was taken by the bliss that in unconsciousness, was Xemnas' smug, vindictive whisper.

"I once again welcome you to Organization XIII... Number Zero... The Twilight Wolf."

* * *

**Hey peoples! -^^- Its Patricia!**

**I know you probably don't know me cuz, well I've never really posted anything. But I'm here nooooow!**

**Please R&R! Pleeeeeeeease!**

**Well, until Chapter 4, I guess.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: We don't own any of the things we wish we owned (a.k.a. a PSP and stuff). So, yeah. Its crappy to be us :(**

**Quote of the Chapter:**

**"Love to faults is always blind, always is to joy inclined. Lawless, winged, and unconfined, and breaks all chains from every mind." -William Shakespeare**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Ugh...", I moaned. Why did my head hurt so much? Where the hell am I? I blinked open my eyes and looked around the room. Was I on an operating table? What happened? I remember that guy...he had blonde hair and had a beautiful face.

So beautiful, it made me wanna puke. I tried to sit up, but I was strapped down by metal bars. "Why me", I muttered. I took a deep breath...and screamed my best "girl in a horror movie" scream. "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

The door opened and in walked...a blonde haired, beautiful faced man. I tried to cover my fear by forcing a growl to build in my chest.

"Whoa. Whoa! Its ok", he said defensivly.

"Why don't I believe you", I glared at him.

"I know you're hurt", he said softly. "I'm here to help you." He smiled. "I'm Carlisle."

"Well, Carlisle, where am I?"

He looked up from the papers he was holding. "You're in Forks, Washington."

"WASHINGTON?" Wtf? Was this guy insane? Did I hear him right? I softened my voice, "Washington? Why am I in Washington?"

He came over and sat on the edge of the "bed". "Your kidnapper, James. He wa-"

"Carlisle? Is our guest awake?" A pixie-like girl gracefully entered the room. "Oh. Hello." She skipped over to me and grinned. "I'm Alice." She grasped my hand. "Its nice to finally talk to you."

I was a little freaked out. I grinned. "Hi. I'm Au-"

"Autumn", she cut me off. "Autumn Michelle Mason."

O...k. That was a little creepy. "How did you know?"

"I have my ways", she turned to Carlisle. "They're asking for you down at the office."

"Tell them I-"

"I can handle our friend."

Friend? This was just getting weirder by the minute. What's going on?

Carlisle nodded and left the room. Oh, great. I'm stuck here with psycho pixie. (Haha. Alliteration -^^- )

As soon as Carlisle left, Alice sat in place where he was sitting. "I bet you have alot of questions, huh?"

I nodded. "A bunch."

She smiled. "I'll try to answer as many as possible."

"Good. First question, why the hell am I attached to this thing?"

"Oh. I'm sorry", she looked at me sheepishly. She pushed a button on the wall and the bars came up and off of me.

I sat up and rolled my neck and let it crack. "Ahhhh. That feels better." I looked over at her. "Now, question two, who did I get here?"

Alice sighed. "You know the man that took you, James? He injected you with alot of... Well, we're not sure."

"Whatever it was made me pass out... But why wouldn't he just kill me?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I didn't see that part. But I saw that he was bringing you here and I knew he was going to kill you. And I wasn't going to let that happen."

Wow... Talk about hospitality.

"We had a small fight with him and suffered a tiny casuality."

"What? What happened?" Now I felt really bad. I never EVER wanted someone to be hurt over me. Cuz I know that I'd never be worth it.

"Its okay", Alice reassured me. "Emmet's fine."

"Emmet?"

"He's my brother."

I nodded. A thought popped in my head. "Alice... Do you have a mirror I can borrow?"

She smiled. "I thought you might ask that. Here." She handed me a small, square compact.

I opened it and looked at the new me. My beautiful, long brunette hair was replaced with black, shoulder-length hair with red tips. My skin was pale white. My eyes where a deep, blood red and there were dark circles underneath. I looked like I hadn't slept in months! "A-Alice... What happened to me? Why do I look like this?"

She frowned a little. "That's the problem. See, you're half-vampire."

I died.

Was that even possible? Did vampires even exist? "What?" This was unbelievible.

She looked at me. "I'm a vampire. Carlisle is a vampire. James was a vampire. My entire family are vampires. And now, you're half-vampire."

I guess they did exist... "How am I half? I mean, shouldn't I be the same as the rest of you?"

"That's the other problem. With whatever it was that was in your blood stream, my venom didn't work the way it was supposed too. That's what changed your hair. And pretty much the rest of you. That's what we think... But you still have blood and a heartbeat. Its not as bad as yo-"

"What about a soul?"

Alice was taken aback. "What do you mean?"

"Do I have a soul? I want to know if I still have a soul."

"I'm sure you do." She smiled at me. "I'm almost positive that you do."

The "almost" part is what scares me...

"C'mon", Alice said. "Come meet everyone else."

I stifled a sigh. Might as well, I have nothing else to lose. I stood up, and almost fell over. What the... Why was walking so difficult? I sighed. I just wanted to have a good birthday... Now look what's happened.

"She's alive...!"

"Emmet, shut up", Alice said.

A big bear of a man was standing at the bottom of the stairs. He had brown hair and boy, he had some muscles! He laughed. "I'm sorry", he gave me a bone-crushing hug. "I'm Emmet."

"Can't...breathe...", I managed to choke out.

"Emmet! She's not indestructable", a pretty brunette 20-something spoke up. She pried me from his arms. "Hi. I'm Esme. I'm Carlisle's wife."

"Nice to meet you", I said sheepishly.

"Another one", asked a blonde headed girl. "Oh, wonderful..." She walked over to me. "Rosalie", she said with a not-so-nice- look in her eyes.

"A-Autumn", I stuttered, trying to meet her gaze.

"Rose", said a blonde, shaggy haired boy, "You're not supposed to scare the guest." He smiled with a pained look. "I'm Jasper."

I couldn't resist. "Are you okay? You don't look to good."

"He ALWAYS looks like that", Emmet explained. Esme tossed him a scolding look which he rubbed the back of his head and grinned a goofy grin in response.

I stifled a laugh and smiled again.

"He makes a point, Esme", said a young, vivacious looking girl.

Alice turned to me. "That's Renesmee, our other half-vamp."

"Hiya!" She waved and ran inside to hug me. "We're gonna be the bestest friends!"

"Renesmee! Get off of her", yelled a long-haired brunette. "I thought we talked about this before we left."

She sighed and let me go.

"Good", she looked at Alice. "So this is the girl?"

Alice nodded. "It is, it is."

She smiled at me, "I'm Bella." Her golden eyes looked sincere and understanding.

A man with bronze hair stood beside her and put his arm around her shoulders. "Edward. It's a pleasure." He took my hand and shook it. His hand was cold and stiff, like I was shaking hands with a statue.

"No problem", I said nervously.

Everyone in the room laughed, which made me feel a little uncomfortable.

This...was awkward. Even more than my first kiss.

Bella tilted her head to the side. "Alice, why hasn't she fed yet? Her eyes are still red."

"I was about to take her out. I wanted to introduce her first."

Esme turned to Alice. "You don't mind if I come with you, do you?"

Alice shook her head, "Of course not."

Esme hugged me again. "Great. I can't wait to see Auttie Bear hunt."

Emmet broke down in laughter. "AUTTIE BEAR?"

Almost automatically, Alice and I both said, "Shut the hell up!"

"You've rubbed off on her already", I heard Edward say.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "What do you mean by hunt", I asked Alice instead.

"Hunt...as in, blood."

I hung my head slightly. "I was afraid of that", I thought. "What do you expect me to do?"

"Run fast", Emmet said.

"Use your nose", piped Renesmee.

"Trust your instincts", everybody said together.

I thought about what they had just said... Trust my instincts. "When do we go", I said to Alice with a determined look in my eye.

"How about now?"

I grinned. "Works for me."

"Then lets go." She walked over to the window and jumped down the two-story house.

I made my way over to the window.

"Just jump", I heard Alice yell.

I hesitated for a moment, then jumped. To my suprise, I landed gracefully on my three inch heels. As soon as the balls of my feet hit the ground, I began running.

Running was such as rush! The wind in my face felt great. My hair was swirling behind me. My feet were barely touching the ground. I swerved between the trees, missing each of them by inches.

Esme was on my heels, Alice beside me. I looked back at her.

"Listen", she whispered. "Listen for anything."

I did as I was told and listened. I heard the wind around me, waves crashing on the beach a few miles to my right.

Then, I heard a rustling noise. I smelled the air. A deer.

Alice smiled at me. "Go for it", she mouthed.

So I did. I made a sharp left and followed the scent. It became stronger and stronger. I jumped into the tree that was closest to me and looked around. It was chewing on the grass, a few yards in front of me. I steadied myself, then launched myself at it. It crumpled and squirmed underneath me, but I held it down easily. I sank my sharp teeth into its warm, delicious neck.

The blood exploded in my mouth. It was the greatest thing I'd ever tasted and I slowly felt the sting of thirst in the back of my throat die down.

It was beyond amazing. Sigh. This might be harder then I thought...

* * *

**Ok, how'd you like this chapter? This was the hardest for me so far cuz I didn't know how to introduce everybody! In my next chapter we meet +dramatic music+ SORA! YAY -^^- I'm a beyond help Sora fangirl, although, I kinda like Riku too... +shrug+ Oh, well.**

**Sora- What did you say about Riku?**

**Nooooothing. Go back to sleep.**

**Sora- Ok. Niiiight +goes back to sleep+**

**Whew, okay. Anyways, I'm sorry if anybody seemed a little out of character. I haven't read/seen any of the Twilight books/movies in a while.**

**Who has BBS? I don't. Frownine. Trish actually HAS a PSP to play it... Sooooo... Give me a suggestion of what I can do to play it. And in return, we'll give you something... Trish, what do we have?**

**Patricia- A toothbrush, glitter, a flashlight, an-**

**Wait. What did you say?**

**Patricia- A flashlight.**

**No, before that.**

**Patricia- Oh. Glitter.**

**o.0 That's not glitter. ^^ Its magical fairy dust!**

**Patricia- AAAAHHHHH! GET IT AWAY!**

**+sigh+ +takes it from her+ Anyway, what else?**

**Patricia- A used towel that has ponies on it, some nail clippers, a toaster...**

**Why do we have a toaster?**

**Particia- +shrugs+ I dunno. Can I finish?**

**Yeah, go ahead.**

**Patricia- An Outback Steakhouse gift card, this lemon, sunscreen, a baby sheep... Oh, and this mug that says #1 Dad on it.**

**Okay, that'll work. Give me a good suggestion and you can pick one of these items. Now, its 2 a.m. and I gotta go to sleep before my parents know I'm up. Peace out, y'all! ^^**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Okay, I get why we have to write these, but I think that this is stupid. I mean, we know I don't own this and if I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction. This would all be storyline, Alex and Autumn would be real characters, and my life would be amazing. But that is all but a fantasy so, I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any other stuff in that will appear in this story... There. Happy? Now, please go read the story...**

* * *

Quote of the Chapter: "And this is where it all goes to hell" –Neku Sakuraba

**Chapter 4**

_I was in a dark forest clearing. I barely had enough light from the moon to see the first lines of trees. It was peaceful, with a crystal clear night sky, only a few thin clouds keeping it from perfection. I was sitting in the plush grass trying to find Sirius, muttering under my breath, frustrated._

_"Ugh! Brightest frikin' star in the sky and I Can't Find It!" ... Then again I was never good at finding things anyway (^^')._

_I sighed and laid back, giving up on my search. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the way the breeze lightly blew through my bangs._

_I could stay here forever..._

_My eyes shot open at the sound of a wolf howling._

_I sat up and looked around, the clearing darker from before because of some clouds passing in front of the silver of moon and the wind had stopped. I saw a figure and, before I could stop myself and for a reason I couldn't really understand, I was getting to my feet and dashing across the clearing, occasionally slipping on the damp grass._

_As I got closer, I could make some details. The figure was a girl, maybe around my age and... I just couldn't shake it off the familiarity._

_When I neared it (her I guess I should say), the wind seemed to spring to life as a gust whirled through the clearing and the clouds cleared and made a spotlight on the girl, she was slim with brown hair like chocolate._

_It... Couldn't be... But it has to..._

_My sprint slowed as I finally reached her and I reached out, grasping her shoulder and turning her around. My eyes widened._

_It was..._

_"Autumn..." I felt tears prick at my eyes as I chocked out my sister's name._

_Her eyes were the same deep navy blue mine used to be and startled. Boy, the way I look must be quite a shock. The raven locks and blood red bangs, my changing eyes, which were the last gold but in the reflection in her eyes I saw deep emerald orbs filled with shocked tears. My mouth was open slightly so she must have seen my over-grown canine teeth... And last, and certainly the most shocking, my pitch black wolf ears that sat at the top of my head, which were pricked up in surprise._

_Man, she must think I'm a freak..._

_The thought struck a painful cord in my heart but I shook it away._

_But that doesn't mean she'd treat me like I was... And of course another thought struck me, causing another sharp twinge in my chest. _

_She probably doesn't even recognize me either...!_

_"A... Alex?" It was that shocked whisper that brought me out of my depressing thoughts and even caused a tiny relieved smile._

_"W... What the hell happened to you?"_

_Crap! I was hoping (in vain apparently) that question would come ooooh... I dunno... Never!_

_She must have noticed my reluctance as she just shook her head as if to say 'never mind' and grinned._

_"Whatever, it's great to-" She just stopped suddenly, like she had abandoned the sentence._

_I frowned slightly and looked more closely. Her eyes had turned green, just like mine but they were reflecting the moonlight like they would on an animal, giving the emerald a silvery undertone and her cheerful grin had been wiped off her face, not a trace of it left. In fact, she was glaring at me._

_Her next words sent a bolt of pain straight through me._

_"You're my enemy." They were hateful and simple, like that was all there was to it._

_With that she stepped away and disappeared._

_My eyes teared up even more._

_Like she was never there..._

* * *

I was pulled (or should I say **shoved**) out of the nightmare with a sharp pain in my side right before a painful collision with the cold floor.

I sat up with a quiet groan, my body screaming it's protest as I was already aching all over before my lovely meeting with the tile. I glared at whoever had woken me, gently holding my side.

Platinum blonde hair, light green eyes that were twinkling with cruel amusement above an entertained sneer, and a small, pixie-ish build.

Larxene. Ode frikin' joy.

"What the hell do you want, Larry?"

I knew that was probably bad idea as I watched her lips pull back in a snarl and the pissed nymph picked me up by the front of my cloak from yesterday, my feet now dangling inches off the ground. Her glare was raw, full of anger and outrage and, artificial/non-existent of not, it was scary but my dream and harsh awakening had put me in too bad a mood to care.

She growled in my face. "You little-"

She was cut off as, just like before with the explosion, I somehow got to my feet on her chest and pushed off breaking her grasp and sending her stumbling into the dresser in my room before I could comprehend what was happening. I was sent back in the air, catching myself in a mid-air summer sault and landing in a crouch on my bed. I stood and stepped off my bed, brushing off the fact I was even more shocked than Larxene, letting nothing but ice in my features as I advanced towards her.

I got in her face, just like she had done before though all I did was speak in a calm and deadly cold whisper.

"Don't mess with me, Larxene." It was simple and icy. I wasn't going to make threats, that's for weak people and bullies.

I stepped back, the ice melting as my expression went blank.

I just wanted to be left alone. I was like an animal licking its wounds; snapping and growing (more) harshly at anything and everything.

She just stood there staring. I went to my closet and pulled out a short-sleeved black cloak, white tank, black cargo jeans and black, zip up combat boots and walked into my bathroom. I came out in a few moments later to find Larxene just recovering. I leaned in the doorframe and stared at her with an annoyed indifference, arms crossed.

She glared at my shakily with a sour frown, the previous blaze in her eyes a now flickering flame. She crossed her arms as well.

"Superior wants to see you." She said and walked out.

Oooooh joy.

I walked out after her, almost slamming my door behind me and moodily trudged to the meeting room.

I looked up at Mansex with concealed distaste (I kinda had a bad feeling about this meeting so I didn't really wanna make it worse). There really wasn't anyone here. It was me, Mansex and Xaldin. (I can't tell you how creeped out I was... I kinda felt like they were gonna gang rape me or somethin'!)

As expected, Mansex put on a pleasant smile. Like he was frikin' happy to see me! Ugh, frikin' jackass.

Mansex narrowed his eyes at me. "Excuse me?"

Oh... Did I say that out loud?

"Nothiiing. Now exactly what was sooooo frikin' important you had to wake me up at," I pulled out my Blackberry (which I for some reason still have) and looked at the time. I then glared at my so-called 'superior', "4 'o clock in the frikin' morning?"

So much for concealing my distaste...

He snapped his fingers.

Well, fuck...

The hissing sound of air being sharply sucked between my clenched teeth and my body stiffening to mimic a rigid board were my only signs of pain.

Mansex's expression was calm, stern, and detached but anger and distaste seemed to rage underneath the narrow eyed façade.

"You will respect your superiors, number 0."

I glared defiantly, wanting nothing to snap my fingers and send him flying. Show me a superior and I will! ...Asshole...

"What was that?"

Dammit, I did it again... I need to work on that...

The big white door flew open, a veeery pissed red-head storming through.

"Why the hell did you call me at frikin' four in the damn mor- Oh... Hi Alex."

I shot him a glare, not really able to do anything else. "Hey Axel..."

"Did I come at a bad time?"

Xemnas glared down at him nonchalantly. "Take your seat, number 8."

Axel then proceeded to do so, most likely afraid for his life.

In that fraction of a moment, Manly Sex's concentration on me lessened and I gained some control and mobility.

Dumbass...

I felt a power surge and weight in my hand. My grip on whatever it was tightened and I dashed towards Mansex's 'throne'. I somehow defied gravity and did a kickass wall run all the way up the chair, pressing whatever it was (which, with a glance, I noticed to be... a Keyblade?... **sweet**!) up against his throat and glaring fiercely, what I could only describe as a growl rumbling in my chest.

He merely stared at me, a confident smirk on his face.

"You really should learn to control your temper, Alexis." He told me in the calm, almost caring tone that only made me angrier, the use of full name making the affect of that single sentence all the more powerful.

I pressed harder against his throat, a bestial snarl ripping itself from my throat and my glare darkening.

His smirk simply widened, something like a mocking challenge flashing in his eyes.

I chanced a glance down and my eyes widened and I absently wondered why I hadn't noticed. One of Xemnas's 'lightsabers' was an inch deep into my stomach.

Well shit...

"Hmm..." I looked at it, the fact that I was probably severely injured slowly sinking in. I grimaced and removed my blade from his throat. Then, with strength that I **know** I shouldn't have possessed, I knocked the hilt of my black Keyblade into his temple. Or, at least, I tried to. The little buttmunch caught it, but, much to my satisfaction, I heard the snap and crunch of bone so I at least did some decent damage. I knew it was pointless but I couldn't help the urge to strike back and do some damage, no matter how illogical or futile it was. But, hey. I'm just childish like that

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Ya know...stabbing people isn't very nice..."

He was glaring at me now, knowing full well I'm just antagonizing him. He dismissed the energy saber. "Sit. Down, Alexis."

I smirked cheekily and shrug in mock-remorse. "I would but... I don't have a chair."

He continued to glare.

I rolled my eyes and saluted him sarcastically. "Aye, aye, 'Superior.'" And with that, I jumped down from his throne, landing (rather gracefully considering I was now **very** dizzy from bleeding) and walked to the middle of the floor. I looked up at him, most of my cheeky sarcasm having faded but traces remained. "So, what the hell do you want again?"

Xemnas huffed agitatedly before his cool and cynical mask made its return. Instead of answering me, he turned to Axel. "Number 8, you will be training Number 0 this morning for the next hour." He narrowed his eyes. "Do not go easy on her."

Axel was silent as he looked back at the Organization leader for a long moment, looking a bit reluctant, and glanced at me briefly before nodding. "Yes, sir."

Oooooh boy... This'll be FUN...

* * *

**Well, thank God that that is over! I mean, I had a lot of fun writing this, but, for future reference, please note that I am butt munch and I am veeery lazy... but I have already started Chapter 6, so the next one might be up quicker (If Kristen doesn't piss me off...lol. Jk).**

**Sooooo...bye...I guess...for now at least. Review? Bye! ^^**


	6. Chapter 5

**Quote of the Chapter: Love is much like a wild rose, beautiful and calm, but willing to draw blood in its defense. ~Mark Overby**

**Chapter 5**

I sit by myself on the chair beside the window that took up my entire right wall. Alice did a good job picking out things for my room. The dark blue curtains that surrounded my four poster bed, the mahogany dresser and floor, the purple couch, the white rug, and crystal chandelier, all matched my personality, so she says.

I light up a cigarette, leaning it against the small hole in the window I'd cut out. I pull my red checkered blanket up and over my shoulders, curling my legs and forming into a ball. My iPod blasted in my sensitive ears, pounding into my eardrums and beating into my brain. I take a long drag of my cigarette, instantly feeling my body relax. I watch droplets of water run down the side of my window. It's been raining here for a month straight. It's May, and in Texas, I would be getting out of school and feeling the spring heat on my face.

It's been one hundred and forty-two days. I didn't want to go back, not the way I was now. I didn't trust myself, being a new vampire and being completely unpredictable. So, here I am in dreary old Forks, with no word from my family...my sister. "God, I hope she's okay," I murmur.

I don't have anything against the Cullen's. They try their hardest to make everything be okay for me. I appreciate it, but it won't be the same. I stay around Alice mostly; she's the one who has been the most supportive, the one who has stayed with me the most and takes care of me. Speaking of...

"Come in," I say before the tap on my door comes. Alice smiles at me and sits on my bed. She frowns as I take another drag of my cigarette, blowing the smoke in her direction. "What," I ask, my eyebrow raised.

"I really wish you wouldn't do that," she says. "It's nasty and bad for you."

I give her a shrug, putting out the end on the edge of the ash-crusted window. I look at her with a smile as I push it out the window, listening to the thud as it hits the ground. "Happy now?" She says nothing, her eyes slowly glazing over. "Alice?"

A large crash echoes through the forest, making the house tremble violently. I'm on my feet instantly, yanking out my ear buds, "What the hell!" Alice is slowly recovering from her vision, a large grin crossing her face. "Alice, what the hell is going on?"

"It's for you," she sing-songs.

I sigh and stand up. "You're making me go alone?" She gives a curt nod before skipping out of the room. How I wish I was Edward so I could see the things going on in her mind. I slip on a jacket while heading downstairs. I cross to the kitchen and jump out of the window, silently hitting the ground, running through the familiar trees.

I break into the clearing, stating straight into a sci-fi movie. A large, brightly colored jet-typed space craft was half buried in the ground, blackish-green smoke erupting from the engine. It reaches my throat and I cough. "Hello," I call.

"Who's there," a male voice asks.

My eyebrows furrow, "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"Um…maybe? Are you a Heartless?"

"What the hell is a Heartless," I call.

"Never mind!" Two toned and tanned arms pop up from the cockpit, pulling up a body. From behind the smoke came a boy around my age with deep, crystal blue eyes, sun-kissed skin, and chocolate hair. His lips were pulled back into a wide grin, revealing perfect, pearly white teeth. He jumps onto the ground onto rather…large feet. My eyes were trained on him as he walked towards me.

Am I drooling? Because that would be gross.

"Hi," he says, holding out a hand. "I'm Sora."

I take his firm hand and shake it with a smile. "I'm Autumn." I look around his shoulder to the crumpled metal. "Nice landing."

He laughs, looking back at the machinery. "Yeah, I blame Donald. You try to convince someone you know how to drive and they have you crash in the middle of nowhere." He looks back at me, then shakes his head, realizing what he said. "I'm sorry. I didn't really mean the middle of nowhere."

I shake my head, biting my lip and smiling. "Don't worry. You kinda are in the middle of nowhere. Welcome to Forks. The rainiest place on the planet earth."

"Earth…" It sounds more like a question, but I shrug it off. After all, he has just had a nasty crash. "Oh crap! Donald!" He runs back into the wreckage, climbing up to the cockpit and reaching down into it. He pulls up a little white duck, one that I've known my entire childhood.

"Donald Duck," I exclaim, slapping a hand over my mouth. _Oh my God, oh my God, don't scream._ I take a few deep breaths, slowly walking over to the icon. "I grew up with you," I say pointing at him. "Your like…a Disney idol!"

He gives me a funny look, like I just grew two heads. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, c'mon," I say, "_The Wise Little Hen_, _The Dognapper_, _The Band Concert_?"

He just shakes his head, walking past me. "I have no idea." He looks up and around at the clearing, the line of trees a few yards away. "Where are we?"

"A town called Forks," Sora says, heaving up another body.

"Goofy!"

The dog smiles at me, giving me a wave. "Ah-hyuck! How'd you know my name?"

"Oh my God! You're just as famous as Donald!"

"Her name's Autumn," Sora says from behind him. "And I think she might be a little crazy."

Donald crosses back to the ship, his eyebrows furrowed in frustration. "Sora! How are we supposed to go anywhere with the Gummi Ship destroyed?"

"It was your fault! You slammed on the brake."

The two turn at each other, bickering and yelling at each other, reminding me of Alex and Elliot. I smile at the memory, my brother and sister fighting over the stupidest things. A chord strikes my heart, my smile being replaced with a tight line. "Hey," I yell over them. They turn their attention to me; their mouths still open the tiniest bit. "I have someone who might be able to help you. They're good with engines and…weird stuff."

They look back at each other, crossing their arms and walking back towards me. "Will you take us to them," Sora asks.

I nod, turning on my heel. "Yep. My house is about a mile away from here. If you think you can walk that far."

"We walk all day anyway," Sora says, following behind me. "It won't hurt us." After a few minutes of trekking through the forest in silence, Sora has the courage to speak up. "We aren't from around here. What is this place?"

I shrug. "Depends on what you mean. The town? The state? The country?"

"This world."

I stop dead in my tracks, turning over my shoulder to look at him. "What?"

His eyes sparkle in the small stream of sunlight breaking through the rain, the foliage. "The world. What is it like here?" I think for a second, of what kind of possible brain injuries he might have and if it was okay for him to be walking. "Don't you know there are other worlds?" Again I stand in silence, slowly shaking my head. "Do you ever look at the stars," he asks, walking ahead of me.

"All the time," I whisper, slowly following behind him.

"They're all different worlds. Different places, different cultures, different customs. I've been to so many of them. And each person on every world has a story." He gazes back as me. "How many people live here?"

"In this town, about three thousand. In the world…seven billion."

He pulls back his lips into a smile, revealing his teeth again. "That means seven billion different stories."

I chew on my lip before jogging up to walk beside him. "You've had a lot of time to think about this, haven't you?"

"Two years," he whispers. "When I was fourteen, my world was swallowed by darkness and…it was hard at first but when you're fighting Heartless and saving people from demise…you have a lot of time to think."

"I've had a lot of time to think too," I respond quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't grow up in Forks. I was kidnapped not too long ago and today marks my one hundred and forty-second day here."

"Wow," he whispers. "But…your kidnapper-"

"Is dead," I say quickly.

"Why don't you go home?"

I bite my lip, shaking my head slightly. "I…it's complicated. And I-" I'm cut off sharply by a familiar, sweet scent. Blood. I can feel my eyes glazing over, turning red. I stop and instinctively smell the air, the raw smell of a human filling my nose.

"What's the matter," Sora whispers urgently.

"Shh…" I begin running towards the smell, the back of my throat stinging, my mouth drying up. I skid to a halt, looking down at the still body. It was dressed in a black hooded cloak, laying face down in the grass. I reach down to pull back the hood, when I'm stopped by a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't!" Sora's fingers dig into my skin, looking at me with a stern gaze. "It's the Organization. You don't want to be associated with them. They're the enemy."

_Enemy… _The word dances in my ears, playing over and over in my brain. I let go of the soft material, standing up straight and turning to face Sora. I push past him and break out into a jog. "C'mon," I call. "We're almost there."

We run the last fourth mile to the Cullen's house, slowing as the house comes into view. "Here it is," I say with a smile, "my humble abode." I look back to see Sora's eyes wide and lit up with wonder, a 'wow' dancing on his lips. "Alice," I call.

My best friend is by my side before I can blink, grinning at me, her eyes flashing in delight. "And who are your guests," she asks, more to be polite than actual wondering.

"This is Sora," I say gesturing to the man beside me, "Donald and Goofy. Do you think you could persuade Edward and Emmet to fix their ship?"

She smiles, giving me a knowing look. "Of course! But it may take a while."

I look back at Sora, an eyebrow arched. "Would you like to spend the night?" The three share a glance before nodding, smiles on their faces. "Great," I exclaim, grabbing Sora's hand and leading him into the house. The four of us rush up the stairs to my room and I shut the door behind us.

I curl up in my chair, looking at Sora as I light up a cigarette. "Do you mind?" He shakes his head, sitting down on the edge of my bed.

"Tell me…about your kidnapping."

I close my eyes, taking a long drag. "I don't remember much. He just…injected me with something that knocked me unconscious and I woke up here in Forks a few days later. Alice and her family found me and took care of me. She says that my sister was taken too but doesn't know where she is." I sigh, opening my eyes to look at him. I pull a picture out of my back pocket and hold it out to him. "We're twins," I say as he takes it. "I'm on the right."

"You've changed," he whispers.

"Against my will," I say, meeting his eyes. "She's one of the reasons I won't go home. I have to find her. I have to know that she's alive and okay."

He hands the picture back, chewing on the inside of his lip. He glances around the floor, the walls before he blurts out, "Come with us!" I look at him, my eyes wide and questioning. "C'mon, I know you don't want to stay here and you can look for your sister." He crossed to me, crouching at the foot of my chair and grabbing my hand, the faint scent of honeysuckle and peaches wafting to my nose. "Just think about it."

I chew on my lip, going over scenarios in my head. "Sora…"

He gazes up into my eyes, a smile creeping onto his face. "C'mon."

"Okay." The word is just barely audible, but he's elated. He jumps up with a childish demeanor holding out a hand.

"We're gonna have fun," he laughs, pulling me to my feet. "But we have a lot of work to do."

I sigh, forcing a smile.

Fun didn't matter.

Alex did.


	7. Chapter 6

**Quote of the Chapter: Most of us don't need a psychiatric therapist as much as a friend to be silly with. ~Robert Brault**

**Chapter 6**

Axel and I now stood in the training room. With the silence that weighed down like concrete slabs on our heads, I get the feeling that he shares my dislike for the situation. But, at least I'm not training with Larxene. After this morning, Larxene having permission to basically beat the shit out of me would be beyond hazardous.

We'd gone to Vexen and had let the creeper look at my stomach to make sure I wouldn't bleed out and shit.

Vexen had hummed quietly. "And you sustained this... When?"

Axel and I had shared a look and I'd dared to answer him. "Maybe a couple of minutes ago... Why?"

Vexen had then met my eyes, a disturbing curiosity in his own. "It's completely scabbed over..."

"Hey, Axel?"

"Yeah?"

"Back in the Round Room... How the hell'd I do that?"

A chuckle. "I have no idea."

"Me either... But it was frikin' awesome."

We laugh.

It's quiet after that. One of those uncomfortable silences where you can hear the buzzing going of everyone's thoughts. I summon up my Keyblade for a distraction. It's plain pitch black, a chain hanging off the guard which, on an experimental tug, seems to kind of grow and shrink like a roll of measuring tape. I smile slightly.

Cool. It kind of reminds me of a... Silhouette...

Axel clears his throat again. I glance up at him from my sword.

"Well," the red-head begins a bit nervously, hesitantly meeting my eyes, "let's get started then, shall we?"

I nod. My grip on my sword tightens.

I rolls my shoulders and slip into my stance, which, I absently note to be a lot like Sora's... How original...

He raises his chakrams and a cocky grin spreads across his face. "And don't worry; I won't go too hard on ya."

I roll my eyes, a faint smirk forming on my lips.

The first few moments are like a stare down in a Western and I almost laugh. Almost because, as I feel the corners of my mouth tug upward, Axel charges at me. I know he's moving fast but... Who hit the slowmo button? There's a moment of panic, of fumbling as sweat slicked my palms, and then I'm blocking his attack, the sound of metal on metal clashing in my ears. That damn cocky smirk widens, but surprise flashes in Axel's eyes and I smirked.

Hadn't seen that comin', did ya?... Neither did I.

Though I'd blocked one chakram, the other coming at my side is something I can't really do anything about, both of my hands full holding off the one. I glance at the incoming weapon and then back at Axel.

Well crap... Time for playground tactics.

I shove with all I have, still feeling the bite of one of the spikes slicing through my cloak and cut through the skin of my stomach. I grimace.

Well, if that didn't sting like a bitch...

Block chakram. Ow. Dodge fireball. Roll. Swing. Miss. Dodge chakrams. Fucking A! Dodge fireball. Grimace at the smell of singed cloth. Swing. Roll. Block chakram.

It couldn't have even been a minute, but I'm slowing down. Axel, the smirking bastard, hasn't even broken a sweat.

This... Is NOT good.

I grit my teeth and block again, tightening my grip, sharing a tense glance with Axel as our weapons lock. A heat burns in the back of my skull, spreading until it consumes me and coats everything crimson.

Fuck this. Defensive play's over.

I shove him back, pulling the chain out to about 2ft, feeling the wind rush over my head as the other chakram passed over. I, on dumb luck, manage to flick the chain to wrap around his ankles and yank his feet right out from under him. He hits the ground with an 'oomf', his breathing hitching the slightest bit as my blade presses against his throat.

But, sadly, my victory is short lived as I feel a long leg swipe my feet out from under me, sending me back and having my butt hit the tile.

Yaaaay. Another injury to add to the collection.

Axel picks himself up, dismissing his chakrams and dusting himself off before holding out a hand to me.

"Not bad," he says with a slight smile.

I stare for a split second, the scarlet veil flashing and pulsing before dissipating completely, and I return his gesture with a tired smile of my own, taking his hand and letting myself be helped to my feet. It's a miracle I could move at all, let alone stand so... I guess you could say I'm just a 'tad bit wobbly.'

"Quite the natural, aren't you, Miss Mason? You've got a killer instinct." I sooo don't like how that sounds...

I turn my head to look at the voice.

To say I scowl would be an understatement and my distrust for the Chilly Academic is obvious. He gives me the creeps. And can you really blame me? He's the reason I'm a freak. And I'm sure he's also responsible for Mansex's little snap trick. "To what do we owe the visit?" I inquire, faux indifference, weariness and a tad bit of reluctance in my tone.

He smiles, that same unsettling look of wanting to dissect me from earlier back and burning bright. I wonder if he practices looking like a rapist or if it just comes naturally... "You both have a mission. Be ready in 20 minutes." And with that he left.

Creep.

I scowl and sigh, grumbling an "Ooooof course...!" under my breath. I sigh again, give Axel a tired parting glance, and trudge out of the training room and to my room. I notice, as I wash up, that most of my bruises have disappeared and my cuts are either gone or on the mend. The scab from my encounter with Mansex this morning has turned into pale scar tissue. My energy is coming back quickly, though I'm sore as hell, and even that's fading fast. I smirk slightly.

I may be a freak, but...

"It definitely has some perks..."

Shutting off the water, I step out of the shower and put on a fresh tank top, a pair of loose black jeans and a cloak. Then I shove on a fresh pair of socks and my boots, don my dog tags, and leave my room for The Grey Area.

"Soooo," I begin from beside Axel, slowly raising an eyebrow at Saix. "The Cold Creep said you had a mission for me."

He clears his throat. "You and Axel are to go to Earth-" my ears perk up- "and defeat the Dark Claw."

Dark Claw... Who the hell comes up with these names? The writer's of Power Rangers?

We both nod, I with an eye roll. Axel open up a Corridor of Darkness and we set off on our little field trip.

Coming out of the portal, my nose is immediately assaulted. I cover my nose, not that it does me any good. "What IS that?"

Axel gives me a questioning glance. "What's what?"

"That smell! It's so... sweet! And nasty! It's like Candy Land decided to just crawl off somewhere and ROT..!"

One of Axel's eyebrows disappears into his hairline. "...Ooookay then."

I narrow my eyes at him. "Don't look at me like that!"

He smirks and chuckles at me, giving his head a light shake. I smile. It's faint, practically non-existent, but it's a smile none the less. And it felt good.

We wander through the forest, not even really caring about the mission.

"Soooo..."Axel starts, casual but still managing to sound awkward. He glances at me. "Was... That really you're first fight?"

I shrug a little. "First one with a sword."

He raises an eyebrow curiously.

I flash a small sheepish smile, shrugging again. "I used to get picked on a lot cause of my size when I was little and I had a hot temper, so I used to get into a lot of fights..." I laugh slightly. "Still do. Though now it's mostly cause I can't keep my mouth shut."

Axel laughs. "Outspoken, huh? Not surprising."

I shoot a small playful glare at him and nudge him in the ribs. "What's that s'pposed to mean?"

Axel shrugs nonchalantly with a playful grin. "I dunno... You just seem like a loudmouth is all..."

I shove him lightly with a well-humored glare and he laughs. It's contagious, and I laugh too.

"Ya know," He says, "you don't keep up that cold act well... You're a serious socialite."

I snort. "Whatever... I was one of the most anti-social, introverted people in my school! I only knew most of my friends cause of my sister!" I shrug. "And even then they were more her friends than mine. We were a package deal, so..." I shrug again.

Axel stares at me. "... You have NO self-confidence do you?"

"Not a single iota!"

He rolls his eyes. "C'mon, we gotta find that Heartless." And thus, we resume our trek through the forest...

I gasp and point. "Hey, look!"

Axel follows my finger, tensing. "What? Is it the Heartless?"

"Nope, it's a tree." I grin.

He stares at me blankly. "Really?"

I nod. "Yeah! And there's another one there. And there. And there. And there, and there, and there." I say cheerfully, pointing to several other trees.

"STOP!" He shouts, the temperature rising alarmingly. "I get it! There are trees!" He sighs, lowering his voice and the air cools, though the irritation is still radiating off of him in waves. "We're in a forest. You don't have to point them all out."

I grin and salute him. "Okay."

He stares at me incredulously. "... Are you high?"

"Possibly!"

He shakes his head, heaving a sigh, and we fall into silence.

I glance at him. "... Penis..." My voice is barely above a whisper.

He looks at me. "... Penis?" He whispers back.

I nod. "Penis." I say, just a bit louder.

He cocks his head and rests his chin between his index finger and thumb. "Penis." He repeats in a normal voice, feigning thoughtfulness.

"Penis..."

"Penis...!"

"Penis!"

"Penis!"

"Penis!"

"PENIS!"

"PENIS!"

"PENIS!"

"PEEEENNNNIIIIIIIS!"

He stares at me, eyes a bit wide. "..." He snorts and cracks up, holding his sides. I'm soon guffawing and giggling with him, leaning on a tree for support.

I've been completely closed off since this all started (however long ago that was. I stopped counting after two weeks...) but... This is nice. It feels good to be happy and laugh again...

Our laughter is drowned out by a deafening roar and I whirl around to catch sight of a beast at LEAST eight or ten feet tall with some BIG ass claws glaring at Axel and I with menacing, glowing yellow eyes, pawing at the ground. Its legs are shackled and large, grey thorns wrapped up its arms. It's head is lowered and ready for charging, a giant mane wildly flowing behind it like a dark grey flame. It growls at us.

"Um, Axel...? I think I found it..." I mumble, summoning my Keyblade.

He briefly shoots me a glare, his chakrams coming to him in a flash. "No shit!"

The Dark Claw roars again, moving with blinding speed for a creature that size, and slashes down at the closest thing-Axel, in this case- who blocks the creature's massive claws with both chakrams, cursing lowly as the Heartless pushes him back.

I jump at it, slashing and pummeling and hardly making a scratch. It roars again and bats me away and into a tree.

Okay... Fuck, that hurt!

I stagger to my feet, leaning on the tree for support, and then roll my shoulders. "Well... After THAT epic fail... What the hell am I gonna do...?" I study Axel and the Heartless, racking my brain desperately for an idea. A small grin spreads across my face as one finally hits me.

It's stupid... But it JUST might work. Heheheh. This is gonna be FUN... Ya know... If I don't die...

I eye the Dark Claw closely, my Keyblade in one hand, the fully extended chain in the other. It rears up on its back legs, snarling.

Now!

I leap into the air, flipping for more momentum, and onto the Heartless's back, looping the chain around it's neck as it lands back on all fours.

It doesn't like this.

It roars furiously and attempts to throw me off. I, much to its outrage, dig my heels in and stubbornly hold on for dear life. "Axel," I shout, "Now, you dumbass!" He shoots me a look before going in. There's slashing and hacking and fireballs... It's a tough little frikin bastard... It roars ferociously, sending waves of energy that ripple through the air and, much to my chagrin and despair, Axel seems to just ripple out of existence with it.

Well, shit...

The beast then gives a vicious, victorious growl and finally bucks me off. I hit another tree and slide down the trunk... Upside down... It sucked. A LOT.

I am SO gonna have back problems because of this...

I groan and right myself, holding and shaking my head, muttering curses. The Dark Claw advances menacingly, ready to skewer me on it's horns, my Keyblade caught on one of them by the chain. The monster charges with a mighty bellow.

And this is where it all goes to hell...

I clench my eyes shut and wait for my death, giving my silent farewells.

Mom, I'm sorry I was never like the girl you wanted. And I'm sorry I didn't stay during Dad's funeral. I just... I just didn't want anyone to see me cry...

Elliot, I'm sorry I always fought with you. I just couldn't ever think of another way to get your attention...

Stephen, Marina, I love the both of you. SO much, and I'm sorry I won't be there for the concert this summer like I promised...

And sis... I'm sorry I couldn't find you... I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you...

A horrible, well, STABBING pain goes through both of my shoulders and I can't hold in the strangled scream that rips from my throat. It picks me up and throws me off its horns, and I crash into the ground on my side.

Am I really gonna die this way...? Crumpled and bleeding on the ground like I'm already a corpse...? I always said I'd go down fighting...

Pathetic...

My vision starts to go black and everything fades, even the pain. Everything except that dark, deep voice that echoes in my mind...


End file.
